onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shanks
Shank's Nickname What I don't get is why people call Shanks "Red-Hair" its like calling Whitebeard "Whitestache". His nickname should be "RedHead not "Red-Hair"!!!!!! :I don't see Shanks having a red head. Only his hair is. And it's not the people that call him. It's Oda himself by naming him "Akagami no Shanks" and not "Akabenkei no Shanks". BTW, please sign your comments. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 21:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :His nickname in Japanese test is "red" and "hair"... I can't explain it any other way other then what Defchris has written without really dumbing it down. But I think you'd think it is obvious. With Whitebeard though, the second part of the nickname means either "beard/mostache" so either does the trick in the long run. This is some basic Japanese translation here I note...One-Winged Hawk 21:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Losing the arm :One Piece Data Books - Shanks did not lose any power losing an arm. Otherwise, didn't Mihawk said that after losing his arm he is no longer able to fight him, or something like that? 04:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Shanks is a left handed and he lose his left arm. :::Mihawk said that he did't feel it would be a fair match if they dueled when Shanks only had one arm, I think, even if Shanks was still just as strong. Sephirona 20:58, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, there are two things it could be. One Mihawk is saying it isn't fair. If he wins, people will accuse him of beating a handicapped person. If he looses, people will accuse him of going easy on Shanks. ::::Alternatively, he acknowledges Shanks cannot be fought because of his status of Yonkou puts him in a position beyond his reach (part of me wonders if when Zoro beats Mihawk, Mihawk will point to Shanks or something as his next target). However, this is all speculation and on top of things a forum type of discusson, so means nothing and I'd go deeper into it then I have if it were allowed. :-( --One-Winged Hawk 21:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hey i added Kaidou to shanks major battles sayin that the fight has not started since they are probably going to fight is that ok Shanks' Bounty Hey, where did you get Shanks' bounty..? Wow, was that true, 700 million..? Amazing if that's true... Good point. I don't remember seeing a bounty for him either. Shanks page has now been reverted by someone, but I'm looking up the other edits done by the same IP address and he also stated that Mihawk's bounty was 600 million. Did I miss that info, or is this just speculation...? Sephirona 21:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Mythbusters pretty much sums everything up about his bounty. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 21:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Seriously, if people see a bounty on this page - remove it. This must have been the umpteenth millionth time its been put on the page and I wrote th at mythbusters section just for it. Theres also Mihawk, Whitebeard Gold Roger on the list of "Bounties people wish were true" list. --One-Winged Hawk 21:44, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder why Mr. Oda hasn't yet reveals the bounty of those great pirates. I think the amount must be incredibly high. ^_^ :Because its too much of a plot spoiler. Oda is slowly building up to them, his letting us be wowed one by one. If he throws us off with something incrediably high so soon, little in between will wow us anymore. --One-Winged Hawk 12:57, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not to mention, revealing the bounties of characters like Shanks too soon would limit him on new characters' bounties and new bounties for the Straw Hats. It's obviously too soon for Luffy to be considered a greater threat to the World Government than Shanks, so if for example Oda had set Shanks' bounty at 700 million a few years ago, Luffy's next bounty increase would have a hard time matching all the things he's done that'll make the World Government even more determined to take him down. 05:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and he'd rather brings new characters with high bounty than reveals the old characters with still remain unknown bounty... T_T Considering he's a former jolly roger pirate and that he probably knows what happened in the void century, it's safe to assume it's going to be very very high.--1201 13:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Moving poll that was put here to One-Winged Hawk 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Possibility of a DF Some people are trying to add that "It is unknown if Shanks has eaten a Devil Fruit since Luffy last saw him." or something along those lines. While this statement is true, it is also true to any and all characters that didn't have DF powers the last time Luffy saw them (Vivi, Saruyama Alliance, Skypeians, Shandians, Galley-La Company, Franky Family, etc). I know the 10-year gap gives Shanks a higher possibility of consuming one, but Kaku and Kalifa ate theirs just days after meeting Luffy, and most charactesr have been away longer. I don't think it should be placed here unless it's placed in the profile of all characters that may have eaten a DF. So...should the statement be added or not? :Kaizoku-Hime 21:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Just remove it if it slips on the page. We know he didn't have one in the past, thats ALL we need to know for now. The ones adding it are just being specutive and impatient. One-Winged Hawk 22:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) "A while" and ten years are completely different. Buh6173 23:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :1: I said that "the 10-year gap gives Shanks a much higher possibility of consuming one". :2: The 3 that were cofirmed ate theirs during a short "while" away from Luffy. :3: Speculations aren't allowed. ::Kaizoku-Hime 23:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The only time it should say anything like that is if it is referring to Doflamingo because we do not know what his power is. Drunk Samurai 07:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Remove Black Image Border Can someone please remove the black border around Shanks it looks terrible. Sables 18:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The trivia In the trivia section, it states: "Even though Shanks is one of the major figures for One Piece he has only been shown in 5 appearances in the whole One Piece story so far, including flashback stories and present." Well, I count 7: *In Luffy's past (I think we can all agree this is his most important appearance). *In Buggy's flashback in - I think it was chapter 19 or 20. *Just before the Straw Hats arrive at Loguetown (where he wants to party with Mihawk). *In the end of the Jaya arc (where he is at an winter island) *In chapter 434 (where he talks with and battles Whitebeard) *In chapter 506 where Rayleigh tells that he met Shanks on the Sabaody Archipelago (he is only in one panel here so I don't know if it counts but at least it's a new flashback appearance and not a recap of his former appearances in the series) *In Ace's flashback in chapter 552 (where Ace is a new pirate and tells Shanks that he is Luffy's brother) I would like to know if anyone can approve of these 7 appearances so the article could be changed. 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you can edit. Anyone can. Although why we need to keep count... One-Winged Hawk 00:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Shanks sword "He was seen using it in his time at gold roger's ship" No he wasn't!!! i checked and that sword is sligthly different(look at the handels). can we please change this?Biropg 23:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did Shanks lose his arm? Well, I get why he lost it, if you look to the plot line, and all. But it really doesn't add up that well; if Shanks is strong enough to knock almost all the lesser members of Whitebeard's crew out, how come he couldn't take care of a single shark? It's also obvious that he was more than strong enough at the time, since Whitebeard says: "When a man like you comes back from East Blue missing an arm, anyone would be surprised." So, one of the Yonkou... the four strongest pirates in the whole world... loses his arm...to an effing shark? 21:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :First things first, it wasn't a shark but a Sea King, you know, those giant creatures that live in the Grand Line, are ridiculously huge and can devour you whole! So yeah, it wasn't a freaking shark!! The only reason I can see that Shanks lost his arm, even though he was that strong, was only because he jumped at the last second to save Luffy and he didn't have enough time to react in order to protect himself or attack properly. :Note also that he was in the sea and couldn't use his "strength" because there wasn't a proper foothold, take for example Zoro's fight with a Skyshark in Skypia. It's perfectly logical though to ask that question, Whitebeard himself must have been surprised to see him in that state. I hope I helped you somewhat with your question. :) MasterDeva 21:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::In romance dawn V.1 it was a shark, but I'm glad Oda changed it for the offical storyline, the Seaking is more fiercer. As for why he lost it, I'm going with MD here, it seems Shanks put Luffy's life above his own. In the anime, the Seaking bites it as he rushes past, but in the manga it lurched forward and bite without passing by the pair. Either way this is the realms of speculation if I continue to explain what I think may have happen, I'd have to take this to the forum. It was a feat enough alone Shanks found him in the middle of the ocean with no one around. Plus if there is something more going on there, we won't know until later. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for the misunderstanding I never really sat down to read the draft versions of Romance Dawn and apparently just reading the summaries once from the wiki wasn't enough to remember it. :( Anyways Emfrbl above is right, Shanks pretty much chose to sacrifice (bet) his arm to the new age in order to save Luffy's life. MasterDeva 01:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::In my opinion it was a great feat alone, Luffy's in the middle of the ocean, far from land. How did Shanks' find him out there? Theres a feat without strength as it is. Plus according to Oda, Shanks never lost any strength loosing an arm. One-Winged Hawk 09:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed, but one of the databooks also said that Whitebeard didn't lose any of his strength but that later proved false after Squad stabbed him. On the other hand you could argue that "strength" could mean destructive power. :::Shanks was shown to be able "match" Whitebeard when they clashed weapons right after their discussion and he used only one arm, I think that should be noted. I get your point about Shanks finding Luffy though, that proves that not everything can be solved with brute force alone. Like what Blackbeard said back in Jaya. MasterDeva 19:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Im with that first guy....it makes no since that shanks lost his arm to even a sea king, cause you know if it was Whitebeard or any of his commanders they would have dealt with it a lot better without losing anything and rayleigjh was able to completely take out a sea king (though i guess the sitaution wasnt as tense and he had more time to think) but still!! and dont say its because WhiteBeard and Rayleigh is stronger than Shanks cause while i dont think thats true regardless why does that matter...i mean Shanks is a Yonkou that can keep up with Whitebeard. No matter how you look at it Oda down played Shanks character to much (mayb because he didnt know how strong he was goin to make shanks) regardless i think it was a character hole by OdaZevinmartin 04:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture demand Change the damn PICTURE!!!!!11 Shanks does not wear the same pants now nor does he tuck his shirt in!!!!! ASP 6.27 pm You can change it yourself and its just no one changed it. While he has changed his outfit, there isn't a decent enough image right now to swap it from. Shanks doesn't really appear often enough to get good images of him. One-Winged Hawk 11:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) relationships why isnt mihawk mentioned in shanks relationships?he is a former rival of him and now they have a neutral relationship.Halaros 11:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shanks sword i get that you guys want to get rid of unnecesary article's about weapons, but isnt this one just as important as whitebeard bisento?Biropg 13:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shank's left arm in episode 461 doesn't belong here. It's obviously an animation error, and they'll probably fix it for the dvd release since basically 90% of fans have noticed it. It has nothing to do with Shanks. It's a problem with that episode/moment. Bottom line, I don't think it belongs on this page unless you want to start mentioning every animation error in the series that has to do with each character. YazzyDream 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's an important screw up. It should be mentioned. If not mentioned then the image should still remain. SeaTerror 19:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) But it's still just a mistake. It's not like the anime said, "Yea, it turns out Shanks has two arms after all, it was never bitten off." They didn't change the story or character. Anyway, the mistake itself is already mentioned on the episode page. YazzyDream 20:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's an interesting little fact that should at the very least go in the Trivia, if not mentioned in anime/dub incongruities. Other anime mistakes have been pointed out - for example, Marco's page mentions that in his first pre-introduction appearance, he was accidentally made a generic crew member with black hair. Several major characters, including Zoro and Ace, even have a separate section on their pages for translation and dub issues. I don't see why Shank's arms shouldn't be mentioned. A lot of fans are interested in weird little facts like this, and it doesn't make the page more complicated or anything like that. Raikia 10:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Friend's section Why is ace there but Mihawk not? Shanks has only spoken to Ace once but always talks to Mihawk during his visits and they are old rivals Possible trivia, updates? How about adding that he was the first Yonkou (Four Emperors) to be introduced in One Piece, as well as, being the first character to demonstrate Haki?Iwilllisten 01:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think that sounds good, if it hasn't been done already. Chanpuruuu (talk) 19:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Shanks' Straw Hat Something has come to me. Remember what Rayleigh mentioned when the Straw Hats departed for Fishman Island about Luffy looking a bit like Gold Roger, including wearing a straw hat? Well, here's a thought: Since Shanks' was a part of Roger's crew, what if he got that hat from Roger? Eddy1215 22:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) This has already been discussed, and it is possible that Roger gave it to someone else before Shanks received it.DancePowderer 22:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't this be in the forum anyway? SeaTerror 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yall over think things... if Shanks was in rogers crew, roger had the hat then shanks had the hat, it is waaaaaay to much to even consider the fact that roger passed to someone else....like are yall serious??? while i guess it is not 100% he didnt but that is just to much thinking that their was somewhere else...also if you consider the flow of the story it would make since that it was Roger-Shanks-Luffy...anything else jus wouldnt make since......Yall b over thinking the most obvious stuff (oh and sorry about this, i know this belongs in the forum but after i saw that dumb message i had to say something)Zevinmartin 04:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Abilities and Power "This is most interesting because Teach had rushed to finish off Whitebeard (although it should be noted that Whitebeard was already heavily wounded), who was considered the most powerful man in the world and a monster unlike no other, yet declined to fight Shanks." Teach was also confident that he could take down both Garp and Sengoku but didn't fight Shanks - Actually this is gives us no clue about Shanks' Abilities, because, as the author already states, Whitebeard was heavily injured and near death. "as a member of the four Yonkou in the second half of the Grand Line, his power is equal to that of Whitebeard" - We know Shanks is a Yonkou, but we certainly do not know whether the Yonkou are equals at all. So "comparable" would be a suiting word, as we do not know enough to determine their strength. Mluc 19:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Shanks' Haki Can someone please tell me where Shanks used kenboskou haki? Pacifista15 02:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same when I decided to come on this page's discussion! It is said that he can use all types of haki but I can't see any proof of his Kenbunshoku Haki ability. --Meganoide 22:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) FanDibus you are adding the bounty posters to some characters' pages. Arlong's, Krieg's, etc. are real but are Shank's and Roger's posters real? They look very realistic but please remove and don't add anymore ıf they are not real.Whiskey 18:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I have brought this up before, but someone obviously reverted it. Where did Shanks use Kenbushoku Haki? The only evidence the page suggests is him dodging the sake bottle thrown at him by Whitebeard. Seriously? It wasn't even thrown at him. If there is any other evidence, then I will gladly undo my edit, but please give a better example and add a reference or something. PX15|What's up?|3:42 23/Nov/2011 UTC I think that Shanks might have had used Kenbunshoku Haki for finding Luffy and then saving him. My assumption comes from the fact that Rayleigh told luffy while demonstrating various haki that one can feel the presence of people around him even if he cannot see them using Kenbunshoku Haki. 16:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You guys are getting rediculous......I know yall trying not to speculate but at a certain level somethings are jus common sense....its been said that all humans have the first 2 so if Shanks can use the 3rd kings haki why wouldnt he use the other 2??!! that much shuld jus b plain obvious and even if he NEVER uses it on the show it still is pretty obvious that he can but just chose not to (unless he specifically said he cant for what ever reason). Yall need to stop over thinking things so much, Ive noticed that for a while.... Zevinmartin 04:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You make a good point, however, just because everyone can learn the first two doesn't mean they have. The first two aren't dependent on one another. 04:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Shanks i believe has all Haki types! During the war that saw the end of Whitebeard, Shanks entered the scene by using his sword to stop Akainu's attack on Coby, that was Busoshoku (Armament) Haki. Also after saving Luffy from the sea king, he also warded off the monster using Haoshoku (Conqueror) Haki. So far in the Manga they are yet to indicate Shanks used the Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki, but one can infer from what he's done so far. To be able to reach Luffy & Coby in time to save them maybe a trait of the Observation Haki. Piouson 18:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shanks haki is said by WB is (in my words )every powerfull !Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 02:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) go shanks Buggy is enemy of shanks?? Well, let us come to this point that shanks never thought buggy as his enemy so why is buggy in enemy section?? --Stone Roger 06:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Buggy is forever pissed at Shanks for accidentally making him eat his devil fruit. He never said he was an enemy. 06:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That was me, got logged out. 06:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) aww..... that pisses buggy very badly, but shanks never thought buggy as his enemy.Though buggy has rivalvary against shanks. --Stone Roger 06:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) In sense, yes, though really they can't be compared since Shanks trounces him. A yonko vs an average pirate. I think Buggy is more like a friend with a grudge, if anything. 07:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) So it is completely blank for me to say whether they are friends or enemies.So considering anything(i.e. friend or enemy) would be justified. --Stone Roger 07:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That's really hard to say, since their attitudes toward each other are completely opposite. Think back to Marineford. Shanks seemed pleased to see Buggy. Maybe not overjoyed, but not unhappy. Buggy, on the other hand, seemed kind of pissed off at Shanks' arrival. They seemed to be friends before the fruit incident, and Shanks may consider Buggy a friend still, but Buggy is mad at Shanks, though it's hard to say whether or not that wrecked his friendship with him. 07:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) clearly, their friendship is like neutral state, but we can put it in friend section from the view of shanks. --Stone Roger 07:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) shanks vs. akainu fight? isnt shanks vs. akainu technically just a clash or stoppage. not really a fight. next to it, it should atleast say "saving coby" or stopping akainu".Imhungry4444 07:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Fight?? Nope. 10:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) it should defenitly be deleted, not every physical contact is a fight The Humaniod Typhoon 17:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shanks sword in the anime maybe this could be trivia noteworthy; the cutting edge of shanks saber is at the wrong side at the moment he blocks akainu techique, though just only in the anime The Humaniod Typhoon 17:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Add that as trivia in the related episode, I think it's more suited there. Color his infobox, needs a more darker red color,because the current one is terrible, it would be great if it changed. GH Talk Granit Hysaj 17:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I think its alright.. Its a decent color.. The colorscheme is in , yuo can make suggestion in the talk page there. *Yes,i've already suggested i hope it will be changed now. GH Talk Granit Hysaj 18:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the color. SeaTerror 04:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It looks fine to me. 17:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The discussion was moved to the template ( ), I already edit it a while ago, if you think it should be reverted, undo my changes. "Shanks father of Makino's baby" = Speculation? I saw that somebody wrote in the section about Shanks' relationship with Makino that while it is unknown who the father of her baby is, "many fans believe that it is Shanks". Would this be considered as speculation and should thereby be removed, or not?Chanpuruuu (talk) 17:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cultral References just puting it out there Should we put down that he Gildart from fairy tail looks like him ? Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ please. And no. 01:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :At least not until proven. But I doubt Mashima nor his editors in the Magazine staff would confess. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 04:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Shank's Height? I think his height is 182cm(5'11.5"), since he looks a bit shorter than ace (who stands 6'1"), he could be a 6 footer since he has a good 4inches on luffy (who stands 5'8"). so what do u think? His height wasn't given so you're just speculating. 14:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Possible animal theme? So I was checking out One Piece action figures and I found out of a release of on set of Law and Shanks, the figure depicts Shanks as a lion with a red mane. AsuraDrago 19:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Where is he from? I think i heard that shanks was from west blue but i dont know if its true anyone that knows where he is from?Ruki92x (talk) 23:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) He's from the west blue. 23:17, January 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Shanks, Heir to the throne as pirate king!' by: rafael kizaru ..... shanks had the Strawhat that Roger is wearing before roger and reyleigh set sail to the sea, roger probably gave it to shanks because he chooses him as his successor.. but shanks met luffy,and he gave it to him... He gave it to luffy because he choose luffy to be the pirate king, maybe because he dont want to be a king just like whitebeard.. and he test luffy to return it when he become a great pirate, as proof if he really deserves the strawhat.. when the time comes i think shanks wont get the hat and he will give it to luffy permanently cause luffy pass the test and deseves the Strawhat.. What will happen to strawhat pirate if he luffy dont have the hat?haha -- being the king, they dont need to have the blood of roger to be the king,,they need the WILL of D.